


Le Grand Bleu

by KRSRTFSSH



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRSRTFSSH/pseuds/KRSRTFSSH
Summary: 莱莱2020 726祭，吉吉生日贺2020和2021份（(#`O′)
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莱莱2020 726祭，吉吉生日贺2020和2021份（(#`O′)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初衷只是想试试在海底开个旗舰（？）

齐格弗里德•吉尔菲艾斯略苦恼。在奥丁城捡到的金毛猫咪什么都不肯吃。小鱼干虾干，新鲜蟹肉鲍鱼龙虾，上等牛羊鸡鸭鹅甚至羚羊麋鹿狍……每种能想到的猫咪能吃的食物都在金毛猫咪无声或是轻哼地撇开毛茸茸的小脑袋后接受败退。最后，他不得不顶着似火的烈日，驱着火红的跑车前往海尼森最大的商场，抱着柔软温暖的金毛主子，在琳琅满目的各种饮食类店铺间逡巡，试图找到符合猫咪口味的食物。当那双几乎包涵了整个星空的冰蓝色眼眸清晰地倒映出巴巴罗莎咖啡馆橱窗里的名为皇冠蛋糕的食物时，红发青年终于在喵喵的肯定声里暗自松了口气。  
‘  
作为海尼森的未来苏丹，吉尔菲艾斯到访海滨城市奥丁是为三日前受海啸冲击的沿海地区许多村庄筹集善后资金。这个曾经富冠格拉克西星球的沙漠之国，昔日皇室与政（lof）府资金主要来源的原油接近枯竭。从前缔造的空前绝后的人工港，被不断加速上升的海平面淹没了大半昔日全球运输与出行最繁忙枢纽的华景。随之，曾经被比比商机带动起的闻名遐迩的诸多旅游胜地的繁华也今非昔比。为了灾后重建筹集民间资金，实在本是另辟蹊径的无奈之举。

年轻的被平民爱戴的未来苏丹，褪去平常衣物，由窄小的全由祖先技术打造的木船上跃入湛蓝的海水时，围拢在周边的许多男女老少都欢呼雀跃起来。这大群的观众里，有惬意躺在吹着冷空气又隔绝了外界自然空气的海边度假公寓封闭式阳台里的富豪，有烈日下站立在海边的平民，而他们共同的目的，则是观赏高大英俊又平易近人的红发王储以每块肌肉都恰到好处的姿态几乎天然态地跃入并不太深的海水里探取光泽动人的海珠。流传自几个世纪前的采珠行业，因为许多潜在的危险早已被民众遗忘。红发青年抛开通常的潜水装备，选择这项有些冒险的表演，的确存着博人眼球来筹款的心思。除此以外，其实这也正是通过媒体向全球展示奥丁城海域海水治理得当全无污染的良机。深入海面下十几米后，透过潜泳镜看到的世界折射着各种光怪陆离的颜色，来自海面、海水、珊瑚以及珊瑚礁里穿梭自如的群鱼，当然还有隐蔽处红发青年此潜的目的——牡蛎。

凭借着古老卷集里流传下的采珠指南，此前走访的海边渔家传授的方法，以及幼年时代开始学习潜水时对奥丁附近几处海域的探索，吉尔菲艾斯在到达对空气的渴望的极限前，摸到了理想的极有可能孕育了大颗珍珠的看似不起眼的贝壳。在忍耐极限被突破前，他终于顺利返回了海面，从脖子上拿下网袋，取出战利品，喘口气，又下潜下去。如此往返几次后，终于在一片闪烁的镁光灯里将船上透明的水缸装满了粗糙的贝壳。而一边有人接手准备撬开收集珍珠。

正当红发青年终于打算驾着木舟返回，却听得岸上掌声雷动的人群里有惊呼：“有猫被挤得掉下去啦。” 

于是，红发青年深吸一口气后再次潜入海中。现场紧张的气氛让很多人忘记了猫咪会游泳的事实，而记得这件事的则暗自庆幸有机会目睹英俊的未来苏丹勇救落水小猫咪的美好画面。

莱因哈特•冯•罗严克拉姆略苦恼。突然变成浑身软毛的被称为猫咪的生物，连游水的本能都无法完全自由施展，简直奇耻大辱。

十岁时他满怀着好奇，终于脱离族内管束来到传说中海洋环境一流的奥丁。那天晴空万里，对海底世界之外的一切都刚开始接触的他并没注意到水平线上缓慢涌起的乌云。还算清澈的浅海处，一个红头发的少年身影正套上奇怪的贴身衣物。然后莱因哈特就浮在海面上，趴枕在一只海龟的背上，津津有味看着介于红发少年调试了奇怪的瓶罐状物，戴上奇特的面罩，从小船上跳入透着一道道光线的明蓝色水里。

这就是人类网络上说的潜水吧。这么回想着的莱因哈特，逐渐被红发人类在水里干脆利落又游刃有余的身姿吸引——切，原来人类在水里也能这么自由自在。微微撇了撇嘴的他并不知道那其实是红发少年第一次独自潜水。于是,当预示暴风雨的雨积云在海平面上纵向层叠了乌黑的几公里，看着被风浪卷离海岸的红发少年不知疲倦地逆流向岸，金发的人鱼王子在内心做出决定前，发现自己的鱼尾已经将自己推向正奋力拚搏的人类。

等莱因哈特将行将溺水的少年两脚兽推上沙岸，好奇心促使他趴在第一次遇见的人类身边，一边轻甩着尾翼，一边近距离观察。当他发现眼前的红发生物和人鱼网上描述的两脚兽特征基本相符，正满意得于二维的信息在三维世界里被验证，被观察对象醒了——最初刹那的迷惘被拂过辽阔壮丽的深蓝间不间断的细浪微波淹没。那只是一双眼睛，然而莱因哈特却在其中感受到海洋的各种蓝色里都不曾有过的温度。

“你好，我是莱因哈特•冯•缪杰尔。”不假思索的自我介绍脱口而出，金发的人鱼却在那个刹那惊觉于这个异于往常的举动。在过往十几年的生命里，除了仅剩的家人，他从未主动与人对话。

“你好，我是齐格弗里德•吉尔菲艾斯。”两脚兽的声音在最初的沙哑过后变得非常动听，好像穿过海妖们吟唱的来自春日的风。

“齐格弗里德这名字真俗气，但是吉尔菲艾斯这姓挺有诗意。”也不管对方是否介意，金发的人鱼王子将刚才发生的一切简述了一遍。并不是希望得到回报或者称赞，他只是觉得朋友之间理应坦诚相待。是的，在自我介绍的那个瞬间，金发的人鱼的擅自决定开启了一段前所未有的旅程。这场由暴风雨得来的相遇铺开了漫长友谊的轨迹。

在红发少年每天训练潜水的间隙，天马行空的谈话里，莱因哈特逐渐勾勒出了红发的高个少年奋进的轮廓。在这颗星球的环境，包括海洋逐渐被地上的两脚兽飞速的发展侵蚀得千苍百孔之际，作为海尼森王储的吉尔菲艾斯自小就为生态，尤其是对海尼森贸易与旅游业举足轻重的海洋生态努力。学习相关知识，与相关部门探讨处理方法，与顽固的保守人士据理力争、斗智斗勇。这点与自己十分相似。然而身为未来继承罗严克拉姆族名的自己则为了争取海洋生物圈的利益，以及拯救整个星球的命运，决意征服陆上世界，包括人类。被随着季节变化的蓝色海洋包围的时光里，金发人鱼与红发少年彼此交换着或者琐碎或者看起来遥不可及的梦想。

只是，人（鱼）生不如意事十之八九。看了看眼前被称为爪子的手臂替代品，莱因哈特决定先把眼前的各色蛋糕征服入肚。汪洋大海深处，可没有两脚兽们这么美味的甜食。而且也不能让吉尔菲艾斯支付的两脚兽货币白费了。秉持着惯如往常的坚定信念，金毛猫咪优雅轻巧地舔食起了蛋糕上洁白胜雪的鲜奶油，蓬松毛茸的尾巴随着皇冠蛋糕不同层次间的甜酸浓淡，肆意舞动着飘出奶油坚果樱桃草莓可可香氛的空气，并没注意到身后的窃窃私语。那是蛋糕店的工作人员以及光顾的许多男女老少热烈渴望的真心——英俊又温柔的王储殿下养的猫都那么特别！毛色仿佛传说中仅剩千匹的汗血宝马，在洒进咖啡馆橱窗的午日阳光里泛着鎏金溢彩的光。吃海尼森最好吃的蛋糕动作都优雅如王族。即使连着吃了十块也不能折损猫咪分毫的奢华美貌。还有那冰蓝色的猫眼，在进食间隙无意识扫过咖啡馆某些角落，每个被如此冷调冰焰扫射到的人都几乎忍不住停下手中的动作顶礼膜拜，宛如看见的是威风凛凛的草原之王。

回到吉尔菲艾斯的寓所已是未央之夜。原因？原本低调的未来苏丹好青年，陪着在奥丁海边救上岸的金色猫咪现身海尼森最受欢迎甜品店，对猫咪简直言听计从的新鲜模样引起了太多关注，导致网络以及媒体纷纷猜测猫咪的来历和身份。而为了维护海尼森的苏丹皇室至今为止的低调形象，吉尔菲艾斯不得不联系媒体与网络平台的关键人士，尽量降低猫咪主子的存在感。

然而金色猫咪的存在感依然强烈。至少在两层的公寓里，金毛猫咪究竟睡在哪里成了红发王储眼下最大的困扰。不论把新买的毛茸茸白色猫窝连着成套的小水床小毯子放在哪里，猫咪似乎都很不满意，只是摇晃着金灿灿又蓬松柔软的尾巴，用晶莹剔透的冰色眼眸瞥一眼公寓主人，继续探索新领地——直到遇见一张被暖蓝覆盖的床。柔软细腻的面料，贴在脸上的爽滑里渗出柔和的暖意。那蓝像海深，却更像红发挚友真诚的双眼，在某个静寂之夜，在拂面而过的海风里，在无月的星罗棋布下，肯定着自己从未对他人（鱼）说过的前进方向：“除了莱因哈特，还有谁能做到呢？”

沉浸在让心跳都能舒缓下来的回忆里的金毛猫咪，忽然觉得头顶传来轻柔的暖意。“如果你不嫌弃与我同睡的话，就请好好享受天然乳胶垫的按摩吧。”此时，如果猫咪翻身过来看的话，就能看见比金毛猫咪晚了几步赶到的红发青年，唇角重新弯出温暖的弧度。

吉尔菲艾斯真是温柔啊。这样想着的金毛猫咪觉得全身都要融化在昏昏欲睡的暖意里，直到发现自己不知何时被转移到了一个雾气迷蒙的空间里，而全身都在一层层的散发着花香的白色泡沫里被一双温柔而有力的手搓揉着——“喵！！！”

吉尔菲艾斯又苦恼了。倒不是在意手上手臂上新鲜的抓痕，而是苦恼好不容易冲洗干净的猫咪看起来十分抵触吹毛机，就算是宠物店那位蜂蜜色头发的小个子店员热情周到地推荐的猫咪专用低噪音、两边长着金色羽翼的可爱狮子造型的吹毛机也没有赢得金色猫咪一丝好感。功率强大的吹毛机一边嗡嗡运行，一边接受着来自金色毛爪高频率但毫无威压的敲打，直到手持吹毛机的红发铲屎官惊讶地暂时忘记了呼吸——发如金丝，肤胜白雪的天使，瞪着水汪汪的冰蓝双眼，委屈地望着举着吹毛机的罪魁祸首。“吉尔菲艾斯，你太过分了，居然没认出我。”

“莱……莱因哈特？你怎么会……”吉尔菲艾斯觉得对世界的认知再次受到冲击。第一次是少年时独自一人尝试潜水，遭遇风暴被救后，睁眼看见的犹如传说里天使般圣洁闪耀的，只在童话里才出现的人鱼。与童话有偏差的是自己遇到的是人鱼王子。于是，原本为了将来深造海洋生物学进行的潜水练习，由计划的一星期三次增加到每日一次。而与生物认知完全背道而驰的人鱼王子的存在也让两个看上去同年的少年的交流充满了对未知的疑问与求证。

而疑问目前又刷新了——作为已知解剖学上bug一般存在的人鱼王子到底是如何变成了人见人爱的金色猫咪，又在洗澡吹毛过程里变成看起来能直立行走的人类的？

全然不觉本族存在如梦似幻的金发人鱼，哦，不，金发青年好奇地站起身，走了几步，转了几圈，又走回红发好友身前，声音里透着难得的兴奋。“吉尔菲艾斯，你们人类的下肢在陆地上果然好用。”

“莱因哈特，为什么你能说话？”红发的未来苏丹显然对童年接受的人鱼公主的故事印象深刻。

“我不是一直如此吗？”在此处信息不对等的金发青年显然并不能体会好友的疑惑。“哼，看来奥贝斯坦最新发明的人鱼两脚兽转化机还是成功的。但是他没告诉我这过程包括变为小型猫科。那么多毛还有爪子真不方便，都不能好好吃蛋糕了。”

听到好友如此抱怨，吉尔菲艾斯似乎立刻忘记探讨人鱼变成人还会说话的奇迹，转而关心起金发天使的早餐：“需要我向巴巴罗莎预定蛋糕做早餐吗？”

“不必了。” 金发人鱼向唯一的挚友伸出了手——“吉尔菲艾斯，你愿意与我一起并肩努力，改造整个生物圈吗？”

“莱因哈特，要改变世界，我们还需要很多力量。”面对来自天使的邀请，红发王储觉得胸膛里燃起了远高于熔岩温度的热火，仿佛来自青白色恒星的能量在一刹那贯入全身每个角落。

“是的，吉尔菲艾斯。”人鱼王子优美胜于最悦耳音乐的声音里，红发王储在那冰蓝的眼底看到了全世界。“正因为如此，我需要你。”

“我的荣幸，莱因哈特大人。”骑士般的誓言落地无声，却在那瞬间将共进的契约刻进了两个彼此接近的灵魂。

至于那个需要是如何进行的，尚在某个海洋深处，某位拥有兴奋时就会发出红光的义眼的人鱼研究员，一边摸了摸趴在腿上的大麦町犬，一边自言自语：“应该没问题。”


	2. Chapter 2

日子不舍昼夜地前进着，在红发青年公寓里的落地钟钟面上划过一个个圈。

此夜，月满星疏，云淡风清，正是适合推进金发人鱼王子计划下一步的关键时刻。是的，金发王子殿下在本次出发来两脚兽世界的前一晚，被人鱼帝国的首席研究员兼皇室家庭教师谆谆教诲了吃两只龙虾的时间。教诲里最主要的信息是，到达陆地上的第一到第四个满月之间，人鱼王子殿下必须将自己认定的两脚兽合作伙伴改造成能随时变身人鱼的体质，这样人鱼与两脚兽的世界未来才有可能持续合作下去。理由很简单，如果合作伙伴连合作对象的生存工作环境都不了解，要如何配合着将改造生物圈的宏伟计划付诸有效实施？在这点上认同老师观点的人鱼王子却苦恼了。出发前看的企划详情里只说改造手段是通过两情相悦时彼此发乎真情的生理行为，却并未附带具体实施细则。

猩红沙发上，已经完全适应两脚兽身体的金发青年侧坐在红发王储殿下的腿上，就着方才被吹毛机服务时拍打吹毛机的姿势，挑着几缕如宝石溶液染亮的红色卷发，由山竹形状的毛爪变为象牙白纤长的手指把玩着，声音委屈，“奥贝斯坦也不说清楚，究竟怎样才能改造你。”

心甘情愿迎接改造的当事人，摸了摸怀抱里与方才猫咪状态下同样柔顺毛茸的金色卷发，微笑一如往常，“至少我们已经确定了所需行动，只是尚不知道如何顺利实施。”

想起三个月来，每次唇舌相舞呼吸互换间，金发青年霞染双颊着轻微嘤咛，却总在进行到关键时刻变身猫咪或者人鱼，吉尔菲艾斯立刻就在心里为那位尚未谋面的未来帝师的名字后打上了214个红叉。

然而在金发青年的视野，却被红发挚友逐渐接近的如深海之蓝的笑眼霸占。“莱因哈特大人，我觉得几次尝试下来，我们唯一可能不符合条件的就只剩下地点了。”

无意识地轻咬着象牙雕塑作品似的手指，几乎就是艺术杰作本身的金发青年，意识尚沉浸于近在咫尺的暖蓝世界里，赞同的话语却下意识地从唇间溢出，仿佛清浅蔷薇摇曳风中的邀请。“既然是要改造成能变身人鱼的体质，不如去海底人鱼的世界里试试。”

“我的荣幸。”吉尔菲艾斯在沙发前单腿跪下，宛如千年前英勇的骑士，在认定的君主的手背，献上挚诚的轻吻。

公寓本就自带码头，于是行动力一流的两人很快驾着红发王储曾经为探究海洋准备的游艇，在自动导航系统的辅助下，凭借人鱼王子对海域的熟悉，全速驶向某个不为人知的入海点。

那是一片冰蓝的世界。

如传说中擎天巨人般的冰山，在蔚蓝海水之上，借着金色的日光，写意挥舞了许多浓淡不一的冰色光影，层层叠叠影影绰绰，蜿蜒了上千公里的雄奇。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”金发的人鱼王子伸出手，望着挚友。与那仿佛无边的雄奇交相辉映的苍冰眼底，徜徉着真诚的笑意。

一瞬间，红发青年恍然回到从前，在与惊涛骇浪搏斗被救后，模糊中听见金色羽翼的天使邀请自己踏上从此共有的旅程。于是，握住那只伸来的，优雅与生命力远胜艺术品的略有凉意的手，毫不犹豫又理所当然。

入海的瞬间并无任何不适。包围周身的海水俨然类似空气对人类的存在。人鱼王子侧首，看挚友适应良好，在海水里更显透莹的眼底露出几分不愧是我选中的人的骄傲。

在红发好青年好奇但克制地观察周遭环境的几秒钟里，两人的眼前倏地出现了一条（？）线型优雅的银白色庞然大物。之所以判断它并非鱼类或鲸类，是因为一扇门自动在两人面前打开了。打开的瞬间，并看不到水流涌入的痕迹。这一点也在进入后得到了验证——舱内干燥如陆上行驶的交通工具载人舱。

“你好，吉尔菲艾斯，我是伯伦希尔，罗严克拉姆殿下的专属旗舰。”人工智能声音清冷，与舰船主人风格一致。

这之后的旅途，对于在陆上世界见多识广的红发青年而言也算大开眼界。珊瑚丛里的光怪陆离，暗不见光的沙丘里潜伏着的奇鱼异甲，暗黑深渊里汩汩奔涌的热泉……以及仿佛被传说中的结界笼罩着的水底之城——

这一切都在伯伦希尔一路上详略得当的解说，以及舰船主人时不时的类似“再如此下去恐怕海底的鱼虾蟹都能进化出塑料的鱼鳞甲壳”的评论里，生动又发人深省起来。

吉尔菲艾斯的深思很快被伯伦希尔舰桥上舷窗外的风景抽走了注意力。与陆上世界风格不同的五光十色里，鳞次栉比的诸多建筑物远比科幻电影里的模型看起来魔幻。“莱因哈特大人，这里非常壮观。”

“费沙城虽然是都城，却只占帝国万分之一的疆土，五千分之一的人口。” 简短的解释，却透露出这个水底世界未来的君主毫不掩饰的自豪。“按两脚兽习惯的国民生产总值算……”

“罗严克拉姆城堡到达，接入泊舰库。”伯伦希尔冰晶般的声音提醒舰内目前唯二的乘客目的地已经到达。

跟着挚友在传送带上穿过长长的接驳舱，走过设备让人目不暇接却齐整亮洁的泊舰库，在虹膜扫描后乘着电梯直达某个视野开阔的楼层，又经过几道显然识别了金发王子身份的自动门，终于到达了此行的目的地——

“吉尔菲艾斯，这是我的卧室。我们开始吧。”

宛如天籁的宣告，如同一场聩耳憾心的音乐会的第一个音符，或者流芳百世的名画最初的那一笔，酝酿许久而一触即发。

适时暗下的室内光源，将阴影染出昏黄的旖旎，仿佛千年前空旷的宫殿里醺人的烛影。在光影间单膝而跪的骑士，托起站立着的君主伸出的右手。温热湿润的唇，在一瞬间，触印下满心的虔诚。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”虔诚触发的微弱电流以不自觉轻缩的手背起始，掠过脊椎，直抵略微加速的心，又在刹那间由心涟漪出微澜，在四肢百骸荡漾开来。

昏暗里更显明亮的眼眸深处，传来让心跳愈发加速的深蓝，那是莱因哈特经常能隐约感觉到，却从未如此明晰的暖意。不自禁抚摸又缠绕上手感熟悉的卷发，在这个鲜少的，由上而下的角度，在暖黄晕染的彼此的呼吸间，原本鲜亮的红泛出微微的金泽，犹如原本深邃的红宝石经过最恰当的切割闪耀出星辰的光辉。 “莱因哈特，你准备好了吗？”

问句厚重的尾音潜伏在湿润的温度里，由手背移向不知何时被卷开的上衣里。柔嫩的腰侧，仿佛被羽毛拂过。下一秒，调皮的羽毛又拖拽过娇弱的腹地，在轻触过另一侧腰后，蜿蜒而下，留下一路浅淡的水渍，汽化后消弭在不知谁的呼吸里。

在进一步攻掠前，吉尔菲艾斯感到原本环绕着怀中天使的双臂被拽了上去。抬眼望入那微微眯起来的冰蓝的眼，只一瞬，就微笑着心领神会。站起身，在彼此逐渐接近的视线里，阂眼，呼吸缱绻。属于彼此的气息终于零距离交换起来，在彼此温暖的柔韧触感里，灵魂纠缠在一起，仿佛想要将彼此融汇成一片，即使被扯开得鲜血淋漓，也早已以分不清彼此。

“嗯……”

察觉到天使对新鲜空气的渴望，吉尔菲艾斯拉开了彼此的间距，待那冰色的眼底稍加恢复了往常的平静，低声询问：“是要继续刚才停止的，还是……”

话未完，人鱼王子轻声抱怨起来：“我怎么知道。” 似乎全然忘记挚友的经验值与他完全相当。

然而很快他就后悔放弃主动权了。好不容易抢救出来的呼吸，在脖颈和锁骨相继失守后，再次随着脉搏的增速负担加重起来。而某双捣乱的手，更是在逡巡肩胛与脊椎，并向下缓慢移动后，在传说中应证两脚兽由类似猿猴的祖先进化而来的痕迹器官附近轻抚。而此时，人鱼王子终于亲身体会到了腹背受敌的焦躁与不安——身前最脆弱的存在不知何时已经完全被剥离了原本的衣物，而某人的呼吸近在咫尺！

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请系好安全带。  
> 这其实是个实验性的冲浪传说（？）

吉尔菲艾斯从很多年前知道民众与亲友对他评价最高的就是温柔、理智、沉着、冷静。虽然他本人并非完全同意，却也像圆周率一样无法苛求最精确。这样的认知持续到他自己第一次独自潜水的那天。明明看到的是不可思议的，完全违背常识的，来历尚不知的金发不明生物，明明亲人与保镖关于陌生人不可随意接近的警告还在耳边回响，大脑却完全不遵循逻辑地跳过判断的步骤，直接实行了答应对方要求的指令。同样的，当下红发青年很清楚自己的理智尚存，而眼前的美景看起来比美术馆里历经千年的石膏雕像更娇弱，他却无法阻止自己双手与进食器官的动作，更遑论由神经系统与荷尔蒙支配的心跳，以及由此决定的血液流速的增加。

于是温暖湿润情不自禁包裹了能清晰感到脉动的脆弱之处，并不知章法，只凭着滚烫的血液里流动的真诚与热爱，源源不断，仿佛地层深处积累亿年的岩浆。而那脆弱却诱人的脉动里也逐渐传来攀升的温度，以及微弱光线下依然可见的颜色变化。原本积雪一样的白转眼被蒸腾得粉嫩，将俏丽的顶端汩汩冒出的透莹泪珠衬得楚楚可怜，而之后喷涌而出的珍珠色泪泉，在某双暖蓝色的眼里更胜过不久之前在奥丁海里采撷的那些色泽饱满瑰丽的球形有机晶体集合。

“吉尔菲艾斯真是太过分了。”等到意识终于像鲸鱼喷出的水柱一样从碧空回落到海里，喘过一口气的莱因哈特侧过脸，视线不知安放在哪里才能让涌上脸颊的热流退去。

“那还要继续吗？莱因哈特大人？”暂时找回身体控制权的红发青年横抱起此时摸上去连双腿都有些颤抖的人鱼王子，走向卧室尽头。那里，被圈在半球面透明幕墙下的床榻看上去十分宽阔柔适。

“你敢停下！”略带怒意的语句，在尚且有些虚弱的清冷声音里更像是刚洗完澡吹干毛后的猫咪可怜无助的嘤嘤反抗。

从善如流的红发青年，对着这样的可爱画面暗自咽下满腔的笑意，将金发天使轻放在柔软的床榻上，覆身，望进那无边冰色里。“请忍耐下，我们可能需要一样东西。”

莱因哈特知道挚友处事向来谨慎。与重臣讨论方案或者法案从不放过任何关键的细节，这也是他十分认同唯一挚友成为合作伙伴的理由之一。但是他不知道挚友的谨慎细心竟到了如此地步——比如他好像并非第一次在此出现似的从床头第一抽屉里迅速找出了两人都觉得眼熟的一只红底鎏金描线的金属盒。盒正面刻印着两把剑交互守卫而中央是Ｋ字母的纹章。这是几年前挚友送给自己的珍珠膏。盛产珍珠的奥丁特有的珍珠膏疗伤功效是博览两脚兽网络世界的人鱼王子亲身体会的。那时自己在费沙硬是要以人鱼形态学习剑道，于是大伤小伤不断，友人就时常在两人见面时拿来这种色泽白润的药膏为自己抹上。然而，接下来的事情为什么要用到珍珠膏？

并不觉得挚友会让他受伤的莱因哈特还没想出什么可能性，就再次被传说中应证两脚兽由类似猿猴的祖先进化而来的痕迹器官附近的动静夺去了注意力。在那个曲径通幽的入口，有温暖的触感顺着脊背溯流而上，途中留下丝丝酥麻，仿佛鱼尾不小心触到珊瑚时留下的轻微刺激。不等酥麻消散，那温柔的触感再次深入，缓慢但有节奏地层叠起一波波的酥麻感，沿脊而上，攀上中枢系统的主路，霸占了脑海几乎所有的空间。

与此同时被侵占的还有金发王子柔软的唇。比之前更灼烈的呼吸，覆盖了所有气体交换的通路。悠慢的研磨，轻柔的撕扯，以及不容拒绝的舔舐，唇齿舌连带着呼吸里都是有些陌生的熟悉气息。在这样的上攻下击里，意识有些模糊的莱因哈特觉得自己的所有思绪都要被抽离了本体，直到幽径的某个奇妙的触点，被推向愉悦的浪尖。一波波浪涌向更高，与刚才意识被顶上鲸鱼的水柱最高处有些相似， 却多出陌生的空虚感，仿佛身体的最深处以及心谷某处，需要什么来充实才能成为完整的自己。宛如同时被制造出来的锁与钥匙，只有相契的彼此结合才能发挥彼此被赋予的职能。

与此同时，那幽谧深处似乎有暖流不受控制地涌出，所经之处无不温热湿润起来，仿佛幽谷里一路流淌出许多微小而幼嫩的生命的温泉。

“嗯……”奇怪的空虚和隐秘处陌生的无法控制的温流交织着，使金发王子有些不知所措地难耐着。昏黄灯光里，绯色的双颊与湿润的颜色渐深的冰蓝眼眸，似乎都在控诉挚友的手指在珍珠膏的助纣为虐下的罪不可恕。“吉尔……菲艾斯……这样……好……奇怪……”

“莱因哈特大人，我要开始了。”前餐算是礼节性半饱，正餐的第一口很多人往往都会挑最爱的那一味先下口。作为全球连锁的“巴巴罗萨咖啡馆”的最大股东，吉尔菲艾斯也有这样的习惯。问题是眼前的无上美味哪里都很可口，到底何处开始第一口让他有些犹豫。

这样的犹豫在下一秒就被行动派的金发王子击溃了。意识模糊里，来自于两脚兽网络世界的储备知识让十分关心挚友体质转变的人鱼小王子隐约猜测到了关键步骤的真相。于是，在红发王储殿下的错愕里，锁与他的钥匙连结上了。“莱因哈特！”

惊呼声并不能阻止美味从身体的最脆弱处极速蔓延开来，于是音乐会的第一个音符奏出波动，以声速叩响听众鼓膜，拉开一段美妙旋律的序幕，于是画板上的第一笔由轻转重，拖拽出浓淡相映的风景。

“莱因哈特大人，还好吗？有受伤吗？”即使在动人旋律里享受着优美风景下至高的美味，红发好青年依然无法忽视心底在双方连结的一刹那漏掉的心跳。作为新手，到底哪里是分寸并没有多少把握。

“我……没事……你快点……继续……”在自主创造的身体幽谧处的疼痛里，先前的酥麻与空虚终于得到了些许缓解，而随之而来的是对更深一步探索的渴望，仿佛极速萌芽的种子，在心底极速攀爬出一方天地，只等着心仪的甘霖酣畅一场。

曲径通幽粉。确认过自家天使未受伤的事实，吉尔菲艾斯终于行动起来，并在心底为奥丁的珍珠膏产业点了个真心实意的赞。而行动起来的后果就是——人鱼小王子有生以来初次体会到狂风中滔天巨浪间的颠簸。海底通常并无大浪，更何况费沙城自有防护屏障，而以人鱼的天赋，即使真在风浪里，也能安然随波逐流。这也正是两人初遇时莱因哈特能在暴风雨的海里救起未来挚友的原因。然而，此时此刻，金发小王子在由脊柱自下往上传递又四处流窜、时不时袭击中枢司令部的丝丝酥麻里，觉得自己正是传说中的初次骑鲸者，虽然是驾驭者，行驶方向却无法控制。索性狂风骇浪间，向来无畏挑战的人鱼小王子慢慢品出了这上下间或有些左右的起伏里逐渐镌刻在意识深处的曼妙滋味。仿佛音符在不同音域内舞出触人心弦的振动，画笔在不同波段上勾勒出自然的光幅。

这段旅程在红发王储的意识里演奏的旋律则有些许不同。最开始的慢板刺激着几乎算是演奏指挥中枢的脆弱敏感处，慢慢累积起让演奏者头皮发麻的节奏。而几经变奏的跌宕起伏里，金发天使身上最幽深处的阻挠挤压反而让指挥中枢领悟了漫舞在那幽径里最能加速心跳的触弦之处。每次的触撞里，都能听到天使克制却无法抑制的吟哦，比任何音符都更撩人心弦，恍若凝固在画板上的某个瞬间，金色阳光泻入五光十色的彩绘玻璃。而安宁就在这样的瞬间欢跃而起，支配着两个灵魂在起伏里纠缠出各种旋律，直到金发王子动听的轻吟陡然升调：“啊！”

戛然而止的旋律与动作，在红发青年回过神来意识到真相的刹那，化作忍不住的低笑。 床边180度俯视费沙城的窗玻璃上，不知何时被一条橘色小鱼横冲直撞着。“莱因哈特大人，那条小丑鱼看起来也在惊慌失措了。”

而因为不小心犯错被帝国某位使用着义眼的人鱼研究员惩罚变成小丑鱼的某位肱骨之臣并不知道自己已经‘窥见’了一件了不得的隐私。因为不习惯鱼身尺寸而不小心撞到某幢豪华公寓顶层的他，光顾着内心嘀咕“好痛，小爷我什么时候能变回去。缪拉不知道能探听到变回去的方法吗？”，完全忽略了谁才是这单面可视玻璃后这套公寓的主人的事实。当然如果某日金发小王子得知这个真相，仗着勇猛果敢的行事风格而时常在会议上被同僚瞩目的毕典菲尔德，想必会享受不少难忘的经历。

然而此时的金发小王子更在意的的是——窗帘没拉！

即使处于费沙城的最高处，来往舰船路线也因为此处特殊而从不被允许途径，那些来来往往的游鱼，却自由自在地摇摆着尾翼，在透过深海的微弱光线里，划出许多透莹的五彩斑斓。

明知窗户只是单向可视，莱因哈特依然感受别扭，仿佛自己在巨大水族馆的透明水箱里被路过的鱼群围观。而自己正进行某种生物本能运动。

“莱因哈特大人，您再不专心，我可是会困扰的。”耳道里灼热地荡响起挚友突然些许沙哑却依然低沉的让人安心的话语，身体最幽深处的充实与酥麻再次占领了识海，并向着四方八荒迅速扩张蔓延，仿佛暴风骤雨前，无声却汹涌积聚着推散开来的海涛。

而当真正的狂风肆虐，电闪雷鸣里，金发的人鱼王子只觉得生命里再也没有更惊涛骇浪的时刻。冲击、晃荡、沉浮，意识里所有对过去的记忆，对未来的计划，都被当下席卷了全身甚至激荡了毛细血管的热流撕扯成无数碎片，沉浸在现在时的浪潮里，一波层叠着一波，向着未知顶点的高处奔涌汇集……

在这奔向从未抵达的高处的过程里，红发青年的识海也随着层叠而起的浪潮，由身体最脆弱处的激荡伸展去无垠的全方位的远方，在翻腾着记忆与期许的滚滚洪流里，被一束不知何处的光芒引导着，终于在某个看不见海面的浪尖处，看见光芒深处裹挟的天使，轻扇金色的羽翼，天籁的声音回荡寰宇——  
“吉尔菲艾斯……“  
……  
……  
……  
等两人意识回拢，床边透明幕墙外已经漫布了深邃的夜色。那是天空投下的，折射了数不清粼粼波光的，海的深处的夜。以光年为单位的距离远处，许多星辰的光也不知为何穿透下来。浓密的夜色里，波光无声荡碎了星光。星辰久远的藏在光芒里的信息于是消散了，光芒却留在视网膜上，然后印入识海——  
“星星真美丽。”  
“莱因哈特大人原来经常看到的是这样的星海。”  
“吉尔菲艾斯以后也经常会看到。”  
“是的，和莱因哈特大人一起。”

不知何时，穿过透明幕墙的混合着星光的波光投射在凌乱的床上，给两条鱼尾镀上淡淡的一层微光。红色的犹如宝石，金色的仿佛日芒，交错着，仿佛辉映了满世界的星光。

此时，距离此处并不遥远的某办公室内，某个水晶球终于金光闪着的金光里终于交错了红色。某双义眼于是红光闪了闪。可能是唯一一只生存于深海的大麦町犬听到了铲屎官喃喃自语：“罗严克拉姆王朝统领海陆生物圈的时代很快就能实现了。”

至于那两位目前鱼尾的主角如何在没有海水的室内变回各自的双腿，这只是两位需要继续通力合作的下一步。看着眼前屏幕上几十页的文件的奥贝斯坦研究员摸了摸脚边的大麦町，觉得下一步可以在蜂蜜色鱼尾和眼睛一蓝一黑的同事身上继续此项实验。此时屏幕最上方显示的文件名是——《如何在人鱼与两脚兽间自如切换的技术论证和详细说明》。

Ende


End file.
